The present invention relates to urine receptacles.
Before the present invention, a number of urine meters have been proposed for collecting urine from a patient. In general, the urine meters have a container, a receptacle, and a drainage tube communicating with an upper portion of the receptacle. The receptacle may be used to determine incoming urine volumes with relative accuracy, and the receptacle may be periodically emptied into the container where the urine is stored. However, when a urine sample is desired, the sample should be taken from the receptacle where the urine is relatively fresh.